The present invention relates to a rim for a motor vehicle wheel with several through-openings which are arranged on a concentric aperture circle of the wheel circumferentially with respect to a wheel brake and which form air inlets and outlets.
Rims for motor vehicles are known which include several through-openings arranged on a concentric aperture circle. These openings extend near the rim of the wheel flange and are constructed slot-like with two parallel length sides. These openings in the rims effect only a limited rate of air flow and thus an adequate cooling of the wheel brakes is not always assured.
The task of the present invention is to provide a wheel for a motor vehicle whose through-openings assure an optimized rate of air flow.
The advantages principally attained with the present invention consist in that an air stream and a corresponding air exchange from the brake toward the outside and/or toward the inside is assured by the construction of the openings as well as the arrangement thereof. This air flow is so directed by the position of the inner and outer boundary surfaces that the brake, respectively, the brake disk is exposed directly to the air flow.
The inner boundary surfaces of the openings extend up to the outer circumferential edge of the brake disk whereby a direct heat removal is made possible. The outer boundary surfaces are drawn up to near the bead of the wheel flange so that no heat accumulation space can form inside of the wheel dish and the heated air can flow off directly toward the outside without any impairment.
The openings are distributed uniformly over the circumference of the rim in such a manner that ribs are formed between the openings which become wider in the direction toward the wheel center and thus a good stability of the wheels is assured.